maximum ride alternate ending
by lunafalks33
Summary: title says it all. how I think the maximum ride series should have ended. Don't read unless you've finished the series. rated T just to be safe. (:


**James Paterson owns all the characters and all credit goes to him.**

Chapter .1.

Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Dylan

left

the caves to go find Max and Fang that morning.

"What time do you think it is?" Iggy called over the wind.

"Either 2:00 am, or 5:00 pm." Nudge called back.

"I'm cold." Angel said yet again.

"Just keep looking, if we don't find them soon we'll head back to the caves. It is not a good idea to be flying rain like this." Dylan shouted back to them. " What is…" They all stopped stopped in mid air. "Max!"

"Come on!" Angel called over her shoulder as they flew full speed towards the massive tsunami headed towards their friends.

Fang looks up to see them, "What are you doing? Fly!" Gazzy shouts at Fang eyeing the approaching tsunami.

"Max, she was shot, her wing." He looks back at the dying Max in his arms. She looks different, instead of the strong leader she usually is, she is pale, and weak.

"We'll carry her, just hurry up!" Then Fang, Dylan, and Iggy, awkwardly lift Max above the tsunami and back to the caves.

(page break…)

"Oh my, what-what happened?" Doctor Martinez stutters as they put Max down on the cave floor.

"She was shot-" Fang starts but then crumples in a heap next to Max.

"-FIX HER!" Dylan scream."I'm sorry ." He adds after a moment and falls on his knees next to Max.

Chapter .2.

"Ahhh!" I wake up screaming, searing pain shooting up and down my wing.

"Max." I see Fang run over shortly followed by the rest of my family.

Fang takes my hand as he kneels beside me, slowly telling me what happened, he speaks slowly, giving me time to take everything in.

I take in the scene: I'm lying on my stomach in a wide cave surrounded by my flock, Fang is kneeling beside me holding my hand, Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy are cautiously standing several feet to my right, my mom standing at my feet looking like she've seen a ghost, and then Dylan glaring at Fang from the cave entrance, envy hanging over him like a cloud.

"You should be able to fly again in about a week or two, and that's not 5 days, I included your super healing abilities." She knows me so well.

I start to leave again and my mom tells me that I should get some rest, so i let my eyelids drop.

(page break…)

" Hold on." Angel says as soon as Max drifts off, " I'm not getting anything from her, Fang, check her pulse."

Fang immediately puts two fingers on her wrist.

Nothing.

"No," Fang whispers to himself,"No!" he screams,"Max, please come back! Max?"

Everyone crying.

Dylan screaming.

_She can't be gone, _Fang told himself, _she's strong and alive, she has to be._

_But she's gone. _He didn't know if it was Angelor his own thoughts, but it was true.

chapter.3.

I wake up to see a sobbing Fang with his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Fang?" I squeak.

He looks at me like I died and came back to life.

"Max?" he puts a hand on my shoulder,"You were dead." I guess I really did die and come back. "Your heart, it stopped." He begins to sob into my shoulder.

"Fang," Nudge walks over holding a small wooden bowl filled with small red berry's. " says you need to eat something or-" She drops the fruit when she sees my eyes open. "Max!" she runs over and falls to her knees and huggs me saying how much she cried when I 'died'. "Dylan, Iggy, ," She manages in between sobbs.

"What is it sweetheart?" My mum says rubbing her eyes as she walks over.

"Max." Dylan says as his eyes falls on my face.

"What?" Iggy says as Dylan says my name, "What about her?"

"She's alive."

(page break…)

"You've been dead for about 2 or 3 days, lucky for you the storm was to bad to go out and have your funeral." Says Fang barely whispering the last few words.

I begin wondering what would have happened if I were to have woken up under ground when Angel interrupts my thoughts, literally.

_You wouldn't have woken up if you were under ground, _her voice says in my head. I look over at her sitting at the cave entrance. _And why is that?_ I think back. _The weight would crush you and you wouldn't be able to breathe._ Well she got me there.

I glance at the cave entrance and smile when it isn't raining or anything for

"Mom?" I call, and her head pops up from her conversation with Iggy, " Would flying kill me?"

She come over and inspects my wing.

She smiles, "Don't go too far." I smile back as I stand up.

"Everybody up!" I yell when I reach the cave entrance and jump.

"So where to?" Gazzy questions from my left side.

"Anywhere." I shout to everyone, "We are the last surviving creatures on earth."

"Last surviving, eh?" says Fang from bellow me. "I'm tired of surviving. Let's start living."

Even without anyone other than my family existing anymore, I know that this is how my story was meant to go.

**Hoped you liked it, I used it for a book report in English class. please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
